Inspection or processing of the backside (non-active side) of semiconductor substrates such as wafers typically relies upon specialized systems that can be directed to the backside of the substrate. Such systems, while useful, are costly in terms of their limited utility. Accordingly it is desirable to invert a substrate so that a standard front side system to inspect a substrate's backside or to perform some sort of process thereon.